


Not One Artist is Perfect

by avatarrara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Artists!Makorra, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarrara/pseuds/avatarrara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the love of the spirits, I am completely and utterly fed up with drawing this lip. I'm done with it!" Artists!Makorra. Korra and Mako are preparing for an assessment where they have to draw something that is their weakness. They just happen to be good at what the other is bad at...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Artist is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Makorra fanfiction so I'm really nervous about this. This was also posted on tumblr **[here](http://avatarrara.tumblr.com/post/112369958237/not-one-artist-is-perfect-ch-1)**. Reviews are welcome!
> 
> _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino._

"For the love of the spirits, I am completely and utterly fed up with drawing this lip. I'm done with it!" Korra yelled as she threw her pencil down, causing it to make an ugly mark on the paper, which was crinkled and criss-crossed with lines that cannot be removed despite the rubber's best attempts. Groaning, she buried her head into her arms on the table.  _'Great,'_  she thought.  _'Everyone's staring at me now.'_  Sure enough, every single person in the library had stopped what they were doing and stared in the direction of the yell. But almost as quickly as the stares started, they stopped. All except for one person. In fact, they had stood up and walked, no, sauntered, over in the direction of the shout.

"Someone's having trouble huh?"

For the second time in less than five minutes, Korra groaned and tried to bury her face even more into her arms. This person was the last person she wanted to see. The very last.

"Go away Mako. I don't need you here to gloat about how good you are at drawing people and criticise every single pencil stroke I make. And before you even ask, I do NOT need any help, so go away," she muttered.  _'Here we go again…'_

By the fact that her companion didn't make a single move, Korra gathered that he wasn't going to leave some time soon. Reluctantly, she turned around to face him.

Mako looked like any other Asian guy. Messy short black hair and a long thin face. The unusual thing about him, was his eyes. They were a golden-red colour that shone gold in the sunlight. He had his usual trademark red scarf around his neck and his arms were crossed across his chest. The look on his face was one of pure annoyance and haughtiness.

It was true that Korra and Mako didn't exactly get along; they both excelled in areas which the other was the weakest at. Whenever they met (which was every art class), it would always start off with criticism (that was meant to help but really was more annoying) and end in an argument. Mako would always to 'help' her in his usual cocky attitude, and Korra, being stubborn, would refuse.

The truth was (and Korra would rather die than tell anyone this), she has a crush on Mako. Ever since their first meeting.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Korra? This is for your assessment right?" asked Mako, taking the chair next to her and sitting down, his expression softening a little at the stressed look on Korra's face.

"Yes," Korra snapped back. "And if you don't mind, I need to finish it by the end of next week and I still have a lot to do." Picking up her rubber, she rubbed out the lip and started again. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and her tongue was poking out the side of her lip.

"You might want to try and shade in the lips without outlining them first. It's much easier and much more effective."

Stopping so abruptly that she almost made another ugly mark, Korra glanced sharply up at him. There was something weird with that sentence, something not right. Mako was too proud of his skills at portraiture to just give her advice, especially when that had failed in the past. She immediately got the feeling that he wanted something from her.

"Why are you helping me so nicely today? What do you want?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"Nothing escapes you does it?" Mako muttered under his breath. Korra glared at him. "Fine. Yes. I want something from you. I want you to help me with my assessment. I know that you're good at still life and that's what I'm doing."

For an entire minute Korra just stared at him, the pencil in her hand forgotten. Did Mako, the great artist Mako, just ask her, Korra, for help on a piece of artwork? She was oblivious of the fact that her blue-eyed stare was starting to make him uncomfortable; he was fidgeting and fiddling.

"Well? Are we going to help each other or not? I don't have all day you know." This sounded more like the usual Mako.

Meanwhile, Korra was at war with herself. On one hand, she was extremely pleased that he had noticed what she was good at for a change and was asking her for help. On the OTHER hand, this was Mako. The same Mako whom she had (and still has) a crush on. But she knew that this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Mako was too proud to ask her again.

"Yes," Korra said in a rush, already putting her things back into her bag. "I just need to pack up."

"Ok then," Mako replied, relief evident in his voice. "I'll meet you outside." And with that, he was gone.

Shaking her head to make sure that what just happened wasn't a dream, Korra couldn't believe her luck. Mako was asking her for help and he was going to help her in return. A Cheshire cat grin filled her face. Oh, this assessment was going to be perfectly fine.

 

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" asked Korra.

They were walking along the path outside the library. Her bag with her art supplies and books were banging uncomfortably against her leg. A cool breeze blew through the courtyard making Korra draw her jacket tighter around her. She refused to even glance at Mako afraid some of her feelings would show, looking straight ahead instead. She had no idea where they were going but from the direction they were walking in…no it couldn't be…

"My dorm that I share with my younger brother. I think that's the best spot for us to go. No one's going to stare at you if you make a sudden outburst," came the reply.

Korra blushed. She was never going to live down that moment, was she? But her guess was correct. She was bubbling with excitement; she had no idea why. She was just excited.

Before long, they had arrived. The outside looked like any other two storey brick building. Red bricks, red tile, and wooden framed windows. It looked identical to her own. Nothing special about it.

Following Mako up the stairs, they stopped number eight. Korra barely heard Mako's greeting to his brother as they entered. She was too busy staring at the sight in front of her. The rumours were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter one! Chapter two should be up in one to two weeks. Tell me what you think?  
>  _~ avatarrara_


End file.
